


Gold and Silver

by Kara_Snape



Series: Thorin's love [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Bilbo is so sweet, Digital Art, In the process of being translated, M/M, Thorin don't understand it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Snape/pseuds/Kara_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finalmente recuperan Erebor y Thorin, del mismo modo, recupera algo muy importante para él: su arpa plateada. Junto a él está Bilbo, siempre escuchándole tocar. Pero en estos momentos algo ha cambiado... Thorin vuelve a recordar cómo empezó todo... para finalmente darse cuenta de lo ciego que ha sido.<br/>Podéis leerlo como una precuela de: El Mago que lo sabía todo (http://archiveofourown.org/works/622075)<br/>Pero pueden tratarse como dos historias por separado</p><p>This fic is in the process of being translated. If someone wants to correct it in English tell me, thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Silver

  
 

Hoy, mi querido Hobbit, me he dado cuenta de una cosa. De algo que lleva en mi cabeza mucho tiempo ya, desde que comencé a tocar para ti mi arpa plateada de Erebor. Por fin, tras la dura batalla y el agotador viaje pudimos apoderarnos de la montaña solitaria de Erebor, mi hogar. Desde el primer momento te ofrecí un lugar en mi casa, en mi familia y en mí mismo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de no adorar otra cosa que tu compañía, de que nada me inspira más cuando toco que tú sola presencia, me he dado cuenta que tú no disfrutas tanto de mí como yo de ti. En estos momentos en los que mi música recorre nuestras habitaciones contemplo tu silueta, siempre a mi lado, pero siempre distante. Sé que esto te recuerda a tu hogar. Los Hobbits no son criaturas afines a los lujos, no queréis oro, ni mitril, no quieres nada que yo pueda darte. Ni siquiera mi música que es lo más hobbit que puedo darte, algo no material, algo que se te clava en lo más hondo. A ti y a mí, mi querido mediano, porque sé que cada vez que mis dedos tocas las cuerdas de mi instrumento tú piensas en tú hogar. 

Recuerdo cuando comencé a tocar para ti. Mi arpa me tranquilizaba en mis viajes. Amo tocar para vosotros, mi familia, mi comunidad, mis ayudantes, mis amigos y mis héroes, pero en los momentos de mayor temor y duda sobre todo amo tocar para mí. Durante nuestro camino a casa me solía apartar del grupo a meditar con mi arpa. Me apoyaba donde fuera, no era importante; un árbol, un arbusto, un tronco caído, una roca, la ladera de una montaña… Y una vez a solas dejaba las notas fluir. ¡Ah! Todo era perfecto en mi soledad hasta que el murmullo de las hojas me distrajo y allí, en la frondosidad de las plantas, descubrí una pequeña cabeza de desordenados rizos rubios que se escondía fallidamente buscando mi música. Te ignoré por aquel entonces pero poco a poco, en cada uno de mis solitarios viajes, te encontraba escondido de alguna manera sólo para oírme tocar. Me halagaba y me enfadaba al mismo tiempo. Quería ese momento para mí pero que te pusieras tan en riesgo solo por el placer de escucharme… mi orgullo enano es demasiado fuerte como para no sentir mi pecho inflarse y mi ego explotar. Todo fue perfecto en nuestro acuerdo mudo de no inmiscuirnos en asuntos del contrario en estos pequeños momentos. Hasta que una mañana te escondiste en un árbol de dudosa vitalidad y te caíste cuando una rama se rompió. Aun recuerdo tus enormes ojos azules mirándome con pánico. Habíamos luchado contra trasgos, orcos, gigantes y jamás había visto esos ojos tan aterrorizados. Mi música se detuvo antes de darme cuenta y mis ojos se encontraron con los tuyos. Parecías dispuesto a hablar, pero tu boca abría y cerraba con vacilación muda. Hice lo único que se me ocurrió, me acomodé en el árbol, bajé los parpados y continué tocando.

Después de ese incidente te volviste más osado. Una vez me levantaba de la hoguera donde descansábamos toda la compañía no me perdías de vista hasta que desaparecía entre la maleza con mi arpa celosamente escondido en una tela enrollada debajo de mi brazo.

Era un arpa muy bonita, bien afinada, creada por mí mismo durante mi exilio. Cuando abandonamos nuestro hogar me vi obligado a dejarlo todo atrás, había soportado muchas aventuras conmigo. Fue la primera arpa que conseguí trabajando para un humano en una herrería después de despedirme de mi hogar por culpa del escupe fuego, gracias al dinero obtenido de mi trabajo pude adquirir oro enano de objetos que aún conservaban los comerciantes y mercaderes. Incluso yo mismo. Cuando hube adquirido el suficiente fundí y moldeé el metal hasta crear algo digno de un rey. Había veces que añoraba mi arpa plateada. Entonces te preguntarás ¿porqué un arpa dorada? mi padre había insistido en que me construyera una de oro pero me negué, ningún arpa valía más que mi arpa plateada. Una vez que la dejé atrás, incluido a mi hogar y a mí familia, sólo tenía en mente las palabras de mi padre. Él quería que yo tuviera un arpa dorada. Sin embargo fue una gran alegría para mí encontrarme mi arpa plateada intacta cuando regresamos.

Una vez alejado del grupo me asentaba en cualquier superficie cómoda y movía mis dedos sobre las cuerdas. Pocos segundos después, y sin saber cómo te las habías apañado para seguirme sin que otros te imitaran, aparecías. Quizás ellos supieron desde el principio lo que ocurría o simplemente tus dotes de ladrón realmente estaban inscritas en tus venas. Yo solo seguía tocando, sonriendo por tu hazaña, en el interior, por supuesto. Al principio te quedabas apartado, ya no escondido, pero sí a una distancia prudente.

No sé en qué mañana abrí los ojos para encontrarte justo a mi lado, mirando al horizonte, totalmente alerta esperando un ataque mío. Ya fuera verbal o físico. Pero no pasó. Me sorprendí, sí, ciertamente, pero no reaccioné. Simplemente cuando terminaba mi canción me levantaba, a veces te daba un gruñido si veía que te habías quedado somnoliento, y volvía al grupo contigo siguiéndome unos pasos por detrás. Esto era nuevo para mí. Desde que perdí mi trono pocas criaturas me habían tratado con tanta amistad y como si fuera un igual. Solo era un rey destronado, humillado, pero allí estabas tú arriesgándote por algo tan minúsculo como oírme tocar el arpa. ¿Por qué, Bilbo Bolson? Esa duda estuvo reconcomiéndome muchas semanas después de encontrarte por primera vez en a mi lado en esa escapada.

Ahora partíamos juntos, los enanos lo sabían, Gandalf lo sabía y notaba su firme mirada clavándose en mi espalda. Sabía lo que quería decir, que fuera prudente, que no hiciera locuras. Alguna vez intentaste hablarme pero mis miradas escuetas y mi poca participación te dieron a entender que no era requerido –ni querido- hablar. Pocas lunas después, una mañana mientras tocaba, noté como te hundías lentamente recorriendo la superficie del tronco donde nos apoyábamos y caías sobre mi muslo estirado y te quedabas ahí quieto, profundamente dormido. He de admitir que me pilló tan de repente ese gesto tan despreocupado que rompí sin querer una de las cuerdas de mi instrumento. Solo pude quedarme allí en silencio mirando tu pequeña figura. Hacía ya tanta calor que habías dejado de usar tu chaqueta y solo traías contigo tu pequeña blusa hobbit que dejaba ver gran superficie de tu cuello. Sin detenerme a pensarlo llevé una mano a ese parche de piel lechosa que había bajo tus rizos y la recorrí con suavidad. No sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero tampoco es que estuviera pensándolo mucho, solo tocaba y recorría tu cuello, agarrando de vez en cuando uno de tus rizos rubios. Cuando me quise dar cuenta pude ver tu puntiaguda oreja roja como las mejillas de la más dulce dama. Tu respiración era desigual y supe que te habías despertado, quizás desde hacía rato, pero seguías sin moverte ¿creías realmente que un simple hobbit procedente de un agujero hobbit podía engañarme a mí con ese truco tan barato? Vamos, Bilbo Bolsón, sabes que soy más inteligente. O al menos lo era… seguía sin entender como podías continuar ahí quieto sin huir de mi. Al notar tu nerviosismo luché contra mi instinto y aparté mi mano y seguí tocando el arpa como si nada.

No sé cuantos días pasaron hasta que ya te volviste tan malditamente temerario como para, en cuanto llegar, apoyar tu cabeza en mi muslo. Podría haberte maldecido de tantas formas… y ahí estabas, inmutable, pendiente de cuando empezaría mi música. Mi corazón desbordaba de tal manera que sentí que la música ya era insuficiente y tomé aire para acompañar las notas con mi voz. Sentí como te estremecías y tu cuerpo se tensaba en la lucha por no perder ni una sola de mis sílabas. Oh, Bilbo, es difícil no apreciarte en tal situación. Canté sobre mi hogar, sobre la vida, sobre el oro, sobre mis padres, mi raza, y tú nunca dijiste palabra alguna, solo te quedaste ahí en silencio hasta que un día mi canción se volvió tan dolorosa que mi garganta me traicionó en el último momento dejándome sin voz. Fue entonces cuando noté tu mano apretando fuertemente mi rodilla, sin mirarme ya me dabas todo el apoyo que podías, todo el apoyo que te dejaba darme. Y yo te adoré por ello. Carraspeé, sumido en mi dolor que era pausado poco a poco por tu apoyo, tú, un mísero Hobbit que no conocía honor alguno, que su único amor eran sus libros y su vida tranquila y ajena al peligro, y continué cantando… era difícil no atesorarte como al mismo corazón de la montaña que era mi hogar.

Comencé a soñar por cual sería tu siguiente reacción ¿qué harías si te dejara hacerlo, Bilbo Bolson? Habías pasado de esconderte a aparecer a lo lejos, de aparecer a lo lejos a acercarte a mi lado, de acercarte a mi lado hasta dormir en mi muslo, de dormir en mi muslo a consolarme cuando estaba dolido ¿qué es lo siguiente qué harías, Bolson de Bolson cerrado?

Por un lado tenía miedo. No sabía a dónde nos conduciría mi camino. ¿Ganaríamos? ¿Perderíamos? ¿Morirías? ¿Moriría? En todos esos sentidos habría algo que fallaría de algún modo. Si ganábamos te volverías a tu hogar, si perdíamos… no quería ni pensarlo, si morías yo te lloraría, maldito de mí que lo haría, si moría yo… Quizás aprenderías a tocar el arpa… 

Casi me reí de mi mismo por ese pensamiento. Ya me gustaría ver a la comunidad llorando mí recuerdo y a ti en un rincón con un arpa –por Durin que no fuera la mía- intentando sacar en limpio una sola nota. Mi buen humor me llevó a cambiar la temática de mis canciones por una más alegre, las típicas canciones que cantaba en mi hogar, sobre guerras, bardos, aventuras y criaturas traviesas que entorpecían el camino de los héroes. Cuando terminaba mi canción siempre terminaba mirando tu cuello hasta que un día me atreví a tocarlo como hice antaño, ese día en el que intentaste engañarme haciéndote el dormido. Esta vez no me engañaste, ni siquiera lo intentaste, tu cuello y tus orejas se pusieron rojas, dejaste que un suspiro saliera de tus labios y yo me enorgullecí de ello. Toque un punto de tu cuello que hizo que te estremecieras y te incorporaste para mirarme y yo, estúpido de mí, continué con la mano en tu piel, como si deseara aprendérmela de memoria. Eso ya lo hice la primera vez que te toqué, mediano. Los enanos tenemos buena mano para el metal, incluso en las texturas del metal, una vez que tocamos un material nuestros dedos son capaces de memorizarlos. Y contigo ya era tarde, no podías huir allá donde mi mano no supiera dónde estabas. Tus azules ojos me observaron, decaídos, sin atreverte a alzar la mirada. Mi mano dejó tu nuca para acariciarte tus rizos hasta tu cuello, justo encima de tu yugular. Noté con el pulgar como tragabas saliva y con mi palma sentí tu sangre latiendo con rapidez.

— La… la canción ha sido hermosa… — susurraste. Mi mano se detuvo y abrí mucho los ojos ¿esto era lo único que se te ocurría en esta situación? No sabía si echarme a reír o darte una patada, señor Bolson. Al parecer escogí la primera opción pues mi risa se contagió a ti y pronto dejaste tu actitud tensa rectificándola con una gran sonrisa acompañada de una inocente carcajada. Nuestras risas se apagaron y pronto  nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro. No sé que se nos pasó por la cabeza pero pronto mis labios estaban sobre los tuyos en un tierno pero decidido beso. No me apartaste, no me aparté, y eso duró un tiempo indefinido hasta que me atreví a lamer tus pequeños labios con la punta de mi lengua y sentí con asombro como esa pequeña fresa se abría para que yo pudiera entrar. El beso se volvió algo necesario, mi comportamiento primitivo y tú una criatura que solo podía jadear y gemir por mí. Esa misma tarde te hice mío hasta el anochecer y te puedo jurar que la música que salía de tu boca era más hermosa que cualquiera de las notas que pudiera sacar de mi arpa. Maldeciría y mataría a cualquier criatura, amiga o enemiga que se atreviera a escuchar esos sonidos, esas entonaciones producidas por y para mí. No, incluso si mi compañía te hubiera oído por la cercanía me hubiera encargado de que jamás hubieran podido oír nada más. Cogí  a este pequeño ladronzuelo de un agujero Hobbit y lo hice mío, lo bañé de mí, lo marqué como propiedad de Thorin Escudo de Roble, el rey de Erebor. Mi hobbit, mi dulce hobbit que a pesar del duro viaje, de estar lejos de su hogar, aun olía a comida casera, sabía a dulce de pasas y a cerezas recién cogidas. Era un sabor embriagador que unido a su olor dulzón se convertía en una droga que me hacía adicto. Eso me hizo convertirme en un hombre con un miedo atroz a perderte, no solo a verte morir sino al temor que prefirieras tu hogar sobre mí.

Una vez conseguimos retornar a mi hogar bajo la montaña te cubrí de joyas, te entregué todo lo que un enano hubiera querido, pero no eres un enano... Te hubiera dado un trono junto al mío de habérmelo pedido. Pero rechazaste todo eso, no querías nada de mí. Solo a mí. Yo estoy tan honrado por ello. Cualquiera hubiera alzado la mano si le hubieran preguntado si quería una vida conmigo y nadie hubiera negado jamás que era por beneficio propio. Pero tú no. En mi casa te seguiste comportando como un hobbit, querías comida hobbit, vestías con tus ropas hobbits que me había asegurado de conseguirte –maldita sea, inclusive con tela hobbit-. Incluso recuerdo una discusión por una hermosa piedra zafiro que coloqué bordado en tú chaleco. Aun conservo en mí memoria como acabó la discusión, con la tela desgarrada en el suelo, conmigo gritando, tú gritando más –nunca pude ganarte en eso- y al final me besaste y yacimos juntos como tantas otras veces en un fiero combate en el que salí perdiendo, no puedo ganar contra tus besos.

Sin embargo ahora lo veo todo distinto, ya no yaces dormido a mi lado mientras toco. Ahora te quedas al margen, conmigo pero tan lejos de mí… Mi arpa dorada te recordaba a bosques y a aventuras, a ríos, a montañas, a criaturas que ningún otro ser ha visto. Pero mi arpa plateada te recuerda a tu hogar… ¿Realmente te hago tanto daño? ¿Querrías volver a casa si te lo pregunto? Tengo demasiado miedo de preguntar. Hay veces que temo tocarte el arpa por si una canción te lleva a la loca idea de regresar a tu hogar y decides marchar. Te suplicaría, te digo yo que sí. Tendrías al rey enano suplicando de rodillas por tu presencia en su vida. Maldita sea, no sabría que darte, no sabría que ofrecerte que no te haya dado ya. Creo que me hundiría más de lo que mi abuelo estaba hundido por el oro ¡tu partida me llevaría a la locura!    

… Quizás me equivoque después de todo… quizás aun no te conozca como realmente debería conocerte, no conozco tu grandeza, me confundes. ¿Es esto lo que realmente has elegido? ¿Soy yo lo que realmente has elegido? Hemos compartido el lecho tantas veces que jamás podría llegar a contarlas todas, incluso el oro de mi cámara me parece poco en comparación de cuantas veces he estado en tu interior, de cuantas veces me he fundido contigo en uno…. Pero jamás te lo he dicho ¿verdad? Te lo he mostrado como he podido, soy un hombre de pocas palabras ¿realmente algún día podría decirte lo mucho que te amo?

Te he entregado todo lo que he creído posible que quisieras y tú eres feliz con una bellota atada a un cordón. Es una mano de obra que avergonzaría a toda mi raza, pero me la tiendes como un bien preciado, como un tesoro maldito que mataría a cualquiera que lo tocara que no fuera yo…  un pequeño recuerdo de tu hogar, una bellota, algo tan normal en la comarca y tan raro en el castillo de Erebor. Sólo un pequeño recuerdo atado a un cordel ¡cuán simple podrías llegar a ser! Te juro, Bilbo Bolson, que mañana durante la batalla contra los hombres y los elfos y los orcos llevaré tu pequeño amuleto atado a mi cuello y que lucharé por ti, por una vida junto a ti, mientras tú te refugias a salvo en nuestro hogar. No quiero que temas, no quiero temer por ti, así que obedéceme cuando te digo que te quiero a salvo detrás de las murallas de mi castillo, de nuestra fortaleza. Realmente espero poder volver de la batalla para tener nuestra vida juntos o al menos espero poder vivir el tiempo suficiente como para poder demostrarte con palabras lo que con mi cuerpo ya te he repetido en incontables ocasiones y que mi boca teme tanto decirte.  

“Te amo, Bilbo Bolson”

**Author's Note:**

> Mi tumblr:karasnapeprince.tumblr.com


End file.
